This invention relates to a training device for teaching a golfer the proper way to shift his lower body during a golf swing, depending upon the club that he is using. A successful golf swing depends upon several factors including the proper location of the golfer""s feet with respect to the location of the ball. This, in turn, depends upon the head of the practice club. Different clubs require that the golfer position his feet in different locations with respect to the ball. Typically the leading foot of the golfer is disposed in a position that depends upon the location of the pin, and the trailing foot position is dictated by the club configuration.
Some prior art references pertaining to practicing a proper weight shift include U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,027 issued Nov. 2, 1999 to John Kachmar for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Stance Stabilizerxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,673 issued Sep. 22, 1998 to David M. Castleberry for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Improvement Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,863 issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Nicholas J. Stefani et al. for xe2x80x9cWeight Shift Trainer for Golfersxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,902 issued Sep. 29, 1992 to Doyle J. Heisler for xe2x80x9cGolfer Weight Distribution Measurement Systemxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,847 issued Jul. 26, 1977, to Walter R. Lorang for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Training Apparatusxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,613 issued Feb. 6, 1940 to Guy D. Paulsen for xe2x80x9cGolf Practicing Apparatusxe2x80x9d.
In general such prior fails to fully train a proper weight shift with a selected golf club.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a golf weight shift training apparatus comprising a flat base pad having indicia marking the location of the user""s leading foot and his trailing foot for a proper golf swing. The user places his feet on a pair of footpads. The leading footpad is elongated and has a fulcrum structure on its lower surface so that the leading foot can rock from side-to-side during a swing.
The trailing footpad has a bottom rib adjacent a lower side edge of the pad so that the upper surface of the footpad is inclined toward the leading footpad, in a non-rocking position. The trailing footpad also has a rotatable toe pad located in the region of the ball of the user""s foot. Initially, the user places his weight on the inside of his trailing foot. During a swing, he then rocks his leading foot from an inside position toward an outside position. Upon completion of his swing, the user then shifts his weight to the ball of the trailing foot while rotating the toe pad.
A pylon mounted on the trailing footpad indicates an undesirable lateral back swing of the golfer""s hips during the back swing.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains, upon reference to the following detailed description.